The Four Relics Of Evinxi
by xXxCapcom-LadyxXx
Summary: Four relics. Four worlds. One destiny. But can the Allies obtain it? Crossover. Repost. R&R please.
1. Prologue: A Little Piece Of History

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Spyro the Dragon, Crash Bandicoot, Croc or Rayman. I only own the plot to this story.

**Title:**The Four Relics Of Evinxi.

**Language:**English.

**Rating:**T. For mild language, some violent/death/romance scenes, sensitive issues and substance abuse.

**Genre:**Action/Adventure, Romance, Tragedy, Horror, Supernatural.

**Crossover:**Spyro The Dragon x Crash Bandicoot x Croc x Rayman.

_If I go abit beyond the limit and anyone thinks that rating should be changed, please contact me. I am only used to writing older and advanced stories. That's why all my previous fanfics are rated M for mature._

**A/N:**This story is slightly different from the rest of my previous stories. It may come as a shock for most readers to know that the CCL, who usually writes M-Rated _Devil May Cry_ fics, is a fan of _Spyro The Dragon _and_ Crash Bandicoot_, and of other characters mentioned in this story, even if they do not belong to Capcom.

**Please note:**_Every character is from the first game that they have been in. That means that they are all young and many characters/powers etc. from their other games are not mentioned. The main story is set after their first games, but the first few chapters are set in the present time. _

_This story does not link in with other games due to character deaths. Although some characters are mentioned from future games, but this is because of the different years._

**Dedicated To:**Anyone who is a big fan of Spyro, Crash, Croc or Rayman. Please enjoy!

**Prologue**

**A Little Piece Of History**

The quill's nib lay gently of the thin sheet of paper, carving words when commanded.

**Epilogue**

_When I was young and not as wise as I am now, I believed the source of all things good came only from the "Klem Evinxi". Good and bad are found in the hearts of those who choose to use it or abuse it. I myself have witnessed such corruption and seen those who fight against it perish. _

The quill hovered above the desk for afew minutes, as if letting the one who commanded it some time to stop and think about his memories. Memories which he wished to forget and couldn't.

_Now that the "Verden Hollows" in our worlds have been destroyed, and the "Reld Pit" filled, there's a slim chance in this event ever occurring again. And thank goodness! _

Word after word, the quill pennedits master's painful sentences and paragraphs.

_...They never found the bodies, but I am sure they are dead. And yet we still search, neither one of us allowed to interfere with the others world. This is the only way. This event can never happen again._

There was a knock at the door and the pen wrote its final sentences.

_...The relics are lost now, but the true relics are forever alive. I must go now and pay my respects. I leave this book to anyone who wishes to read it and know the history of what happened some eleven years ago. May it never happen again, for the sake of the four worlds._

The quill moved aside to let the lone sheet of paper join with the pile, and then wrote the title clearly.

_**The Four Relics Of Evinxi**_

_**By Aku Aku**_

The quill collapsed lifelessly on the desk, as its master headed out of the door and into the rain.

* * *

**A/N:**A short chapter. But I just wanted to get all the warnings, notes etc. out of the way. Plus I generally wanted to get this fic up and running. Please review if you wish. If not, don't. Its your choice. 


	2. Heaven's Crying Tears

**Disclaimer:**I Don't Own Any Of The Main Characters. Just The Plot And Some Of The Characters That Appear Here In This Chapter.

**A/N:**Please note that the modern time in this story is 2006. The events occured in 1995. Just incase anyone was confused.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

**Heaven's Crying Tears**

"..._Of course, there were those who were affected by the outcome. Not everyone returned home, and those who were unfortunate enough to lose a loved-one, had to learn how to bare the grief and sadness..."_

_**'The Four Relics Of Evinxi'**_

_**Chapter One, Page Three**_

* * *

Her tears dried out the skin on her face and illuminated her red-rimmed eyes. She stood, clutching a rose in her hand, peering over the 'empty' grave;

_Crash J. Bandicoot_

_1979-1995_

_A Loved Brother And Son_

_He Will Be Missed But Never Forgotten._

She moved to the next grave, trying to restrain her tears which were now forming a line along the bottom of both her eyes. She looked at the headstone, re-reading the writing carved into it, still denying that it was true, that he was dead. They never found his body. If the truth be told, they didn't find any one of the bodies reported missing, and she knew that under the soil where she stood and observed, lay an empty pine box. Her heart suddenly began to ache. She clutched the pendant in her hand even tighter.

It was a present of good luck, for _him_, which he swore he would never take off, but it was found in one of the many ruined worlds, without an owner. She had loved him, this was true, though she told nobody, and nobody knew. Usually, she would repress her emotions about any male, even her own brother, preferring to stick to her books and laptop, but _he_ had made her feel alive, made her feel proud, saved her life. He had taken to her "brain", he had once said, then fell in love with her beauty. In secret, they would meet, and he would hold her, caress her and lay soft kisses upon her cheek. She missed those times. But she had lost more than just _him_...

He could sense her heart crumbling under her thoughts. _Why had he come? _If he had not come to their lands, she would never have met him, fell in love and be feeling the heartache he sensed from her now. She was careless in her meetings with _him_, for he had found out about their affair, but he would never tell. Fate had forced them to cross paths. And as powerful as he was, he could not change Fate. He knew _he _would never betray her, nor harm her. The fog was more intense now, but he could recognize the dark, narrow steeple in the distance. Soon, he would be there, and he would pay his respects.

That's where she was waiting, in the church. Hair and clothes soaked and dirty, massacre running down her face. Her tiger sat at her feet, as they both waited patiently. The large, oak doors opened slowly, revealing a figure, floating above the ground.

He saw her rise from her bench and step out into the alter. She brought it all back. Everytime he looked at her, he saw "_him_", and it ate him up inside. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he barely saw her run up to him and throw her arms around him, sobbing against his damp, timber face. He had no arms. He couldn't hug her back, but he could whisper her wise words of comfort if he wished. Yet he remained silent, allowing the poor girl some time to cry in the eerie serenity of the church, broken by the odd sob or muffled cry.

Why had he even wrote the book? Was it for history or for something more personal?

* * *


End file.
